


Black Out

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Power Outage, Smut, Truth or Dare, smluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the power goes out during an unusual storm, Happy and Toby decide to play a few games to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my darling Tara who came up with the prompt! Set to the song Truth or Dare by Marianas Trench.

Happy kicks her legs up on Toby’s kitchen table. “So, Doc, what are you making me for dinner?” she asks.

“Get your legs off the table!” Toby exclaims, whacking her on the leg with a spatula.

“You better not be using that on dinner,” Happy says. She raises an eyebrow.

Toby sighs. “Well, not now.” He throws the spatula in the sink. “And I’m making you breakfast for dinner.”

Happy frowns. “Meaning?”

He grins at her. “I’m making pancakes!”

Happy sighs. “Your obsession with pancakes concerns me.”

“Your obsession with me concerns me,” Toby replies, leaning in and kissing Happy on the forehead.

“I’m not obsessed with you,” Happy scoffs. “I’m mildly impressed by your intelligence and I think you’re cute.”

“And you’re desperate for all my good moves in bed,” Toby replies, his tone airy as his stupidly delicious pancakes.

“Yeah, okay.” She rolls her eyes. “Sure. That’s it.”

“See, here’s the thing with you, Happy Quinn,” Toby says, gesturing to Happy with a new spatula covered in batter. “You have a tell. You’re fibbing.”

“Do not,” Happy says. “Nobody can tell when I’m lying.”

“I can,” Toby singsongs. He starts stirring the batter. “It took me a while to figure it out, but after we started dating I saw you enough that,” he shrugs, “I figured out the pattern.”

“You did not,” Happy shoots back. “You’re just guessing.”

“You wiggle your right foot once, realize you’re fidgeting, then go completely still,” Toby says.

“I don’t have a tell,” Happy replies. And then she realizes her foot is wiggling, and then she freezes. “Aw, hell.”

Toby shrugs. “Can’t fight your impulses, babe.”

“Don’t be a dope,” Happy sighs. “Hey, do you want coffee?”

“You are the perfect woman,” Toby says.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Happy says, pulling two mugs from Toby’s cabinets. She makes their coffees while Toby makes pancakes, and Happy’s starting to think she could get used to this. The quiet, comfortable silence they’ve developed after all they’ve been through settles in the room, marred only by the gurgling of the coffee maker and the sizzling of the pancakes.

Happy settles the coffee next to Toby with a kiss to his cheek.

He turns to her and beams. For a moment Happy is almost overwhelmed by the way he’s looking at her, but then he leans in and kisses her forehead and she realizes that Toby feels like home.

“You want whipped cream?” Toby asks, sliding the first few pancakes onto a plate.

“Nobody puts whipped cream on pancakes,” Happy says.

“Yes, they do, when it’s for dinner,” Toby replies. “I’m going to make whipped cream.”

“Do we even have whipping cream?” Happy asks.

Toby nods. “I planned this meal ages ago. Well, at the grocery store last night. Okay, it was this morning. Whatever.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “If you insist.” She watches in amazement as Toby manages to put together a kitchen mixer while still pouring and flipping pancakes.

“You’re making breakfast for the rest of our lives,” Happy states.

Toby turns to her, mid pancake flip. “The rest of our lives?” he asks hesitantly.

Happy jolts a little bit when she realizes what she said, but then she realizes – she meant it. “The rest of our lives,” Happy confirms.

Toby’s got a sweet little smile on his face as he puts together the whipped cream and starts the machine. Within thirty seconds the power cuts out, all lights turning off.

“Did you manage to short out the entire house by using the mixer?” Happy asks. “I told you nobody needs to add whipped cream to pancakes.”

“It wasn’t me,” Toby replies. His phone beeps and he pulls it out. “Aha!”

“Okay, evil villain from a child’s TV show,” Happy says, stealing a pancake from one of the stacks Toby made.

“Don’t be a jerk,” Toby says. He shoves his phone in Happy’s face. “Look. There’s a storm.”

“What are you showing me?” Happy asks.

“Weather alert,” Toby replies. “Signed up for them after that terrible earthquake.”

“It’s barely raining out –” Happy is cut off by a massive crash of thunder and the sound of rain pounding down on the roof. “And I stand corrected.”

It doesn’t take long before the sun goes down and the entire place goes dark. Happy and Toby scramble for flashlights, candles, anything.

“Well, I know you have candles,” Happy says, digging through Toby’s cabinets, “because of that one time where you made that romantic night attempt and we set your curtains on fire.”

“You did that on purpose, and I stand by it,” Toby says from the attic.

Happy very strongly resists the impulse to wiggle her foot when she says, “No, it was a complete accident.”

“Got them!” Toby exclaims. “Two flashlights and six candles.”

“That,” Happy says, watching Toby walk down with a tragically tiny box of lights, “that is not enough for your entire apartment.”

“Then we’ll have to stay in one room.” She can’t see it, but she can hear the excitement in Toby’s voice. “We can build a fort!”

“What are you, twelve?” Happy asks, taking the box from him as he climbs down the ladder.

“You want to do the fort, don’t you,” Toby says with a grin.

Happy sighs. “Yes.”

The fort takes half an hour, only so long because Happy starts a pillow fight and a poor throw takes down the right side of their fort.

But then they’re bored, and all attempts at reading fail.

“God, we’re getting old,” Toby sighs. “It actually hurts my eyes when I try to read with this flashlight.”

“You’re getting old,” Happy corrects. “I’m still in my twenties.” Toby pouts at her. “Oh, chill out, you don’t look a day over thirty.”

Toby slaps his book shut. “Okay, better idea. We’re going to play a game.”

Happy rolls over on her stomach. “What, like Monopoly?”

“No.”

“Right,” Happy sighs, “because I always beat you at Monopoly.”

“Don’t even – that was one time!” Toby groans. “I was thinking something a little more fun.”

Happy eyes him. “Like?”

“Truth or dare.”

Happy scoffs. “What are we, twelve?”

“I have some game alterations that will make this far more fun than when we were twelve.” Toby leans closer to Happy on the couch. “What do you think?”

There are many options of things to do when the power is out, especially when it’s dark and hot and they’re all alone.

But Happy’s interested.

“Fine,” she says, kicking her legs up behind her. She props her chin in her hands, giving Toby a little grin. “I’ll be interested to see what the famous Dr. Curtis comes up with for a kid’s game.”

This time it’s Toby licking his lips. “Oh, babe. You have no idea.” He shifts so he’s leaning against the couch, the blankets casting shadows over his face. “Okay. Truth or dare?”

“How come you get to start?” Happy asks.

“Because I suggested the game,” Toby replies. “Just – answer the question. Truth or dare.”

“You truth or dare,” Happy fires back, grinning. By the bare light of the candles Toby’s eyes sparkle with mischief, and Happy’s fairly certain she looks the same.

“Just pick one,” Toby insists.

“Fine,” Happy sighs. “Truth.”

“When did you first realize you wanted to sleep with me?” Toby asks. He looks absurdly smug, like he just won something.

“I guess,” Happy says, considering it, “probably the day we saved all those planes from falling from the sky. That time in LA.”

Toby grins at her. “So it was way early. Good to know.”

“Ugh, now you’re all pleased with yourself.” She pinches his leg. “Jackass.”

“Yeah, well, you get to ask me now. So be pleased.” He over at her and they lock eyes, an intensity settling over the atmosphere. It’s something they’re familiar with – it usually results in one of them jumping the other on whatever surface is closest.

Toby clears his throat. “It’s uh. It’s your turn.”

“Truth,” Happy says, “or dare?”

“Dare,” Toby replies, almost too quickly.

Happy pulls her foot away. “I dare you,” she says, kneeling, “not to kiss me.”

“Not to kiss you?” Toby asks. “That’s a stupid dare.”

Happy laughs. “Just wait.” She swings her legs over Toby’s hips and settles herself in his lap. Like a magnet his hands fly to her waist, and she watches as his eyes flutter from her lips to her eyes.

“Oh,” he says, his voice sounding strangled. “I see how that was a dare.”

“We’re just getting started,” Happy murmurs.

“And, uh,” Toby says, and he seems speechless for the first time since Happy can remember, “w-what happens if I can’t – can’t appropriately execute the dare?”

Happy leans down and drags her lips up Toby’s jawline, feeling a little proud at the sound of Toby’s moan. “Then,” Happy says, “you have to take off an article of clothing.”

Toby’s moan turns into laughter. “Oh, now who’s the twelve year old?”

“Shut up,” Happy mutters, nipping at Toby’s pulse point. He lets out a strangled gasp and grips at her hips.

“This is going to be so much harder than I realized,” Toby mumbles.

“That’s what she said,” Happy laughs. She drags her lips from Toby’s neck to his jawline, biting and then licking along to soothe. Toby tilts his head and catches her lips in a heated kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth.

Happy indulges him for a few moments, grinning against his lips because she knows she’s won.

“Hey,” she says, pulling away.

“Hi,” Toby mumbles. He looks like he’s been hit over the head.

“You lost.”

Toby nods. “Yes,” he says, dropping his head back, “yes, I did.”

“And you know what that means.”

Toby fights a smile. “Yes, I do.” He leans back, pulling his shirt off over his head. “Better?”

“Much better,” Happy says. She leans down and kisses him again, soft and teasing, and then settles back on the other side of the fort. “Your turn.”

“Truth or dare.”

Happy grins. “Dare.”

“I dare you to give me a lap dance –”

“Easy,” Happy says. “Done it a thousand times.”

“ – to a song of my choice.”

Happy stares. “What now?”

“You have to do a lap dance to a song of my choice,” Toby repeats. He’s the one looking smug now, leaning back against the couch with an unreasonable grin.

“Oh, you’re just so proud of yourself,” Happy says. “Well, we’ve got to get out of this fort.”

“Because?” Toby asks.

“You know my lap dances,” Happy says, shrugging. “I need more room.”

Toby bursts into song. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“Please tell me that’s not the song you have planned,” Happy whines, crawling out of the tent. She looks around for a chair as Toby follows, and promptly gets his head stuck and yanks half of the fort down.

“Well, that didn’t last long,” Happy sighs. “My great work, taken down with one idiot.”

“Hah, hah,” Toby grumbles, trying to untangle himself. “Instead of making fun of me, could you give me a little help?”

“With what?” Happy asks. “Taking down the rest of the fort?”

“You’re mean, and cruel, and I don’t deserve your nonsense,” Toby says.

“My nonsense?” Happy laughs, throwing the blanket off of Toby. He’s pouting up at her.

“Yes, your nonsense,” Toby replies. He pulls on Happy’s hand and she falls on top of him softly, the blankets and pillows providing an interesting cushion. “Except I like this particular nonsense. Can we nonsense here?”

“Don’t we have a game to play?

“Right! Yes. We have a lap dance to complete,” Toby says, he sits up, one hand on Happy’s back to steady her. “Let me get the song ready.”

“If it’s anything by Carly Rae Jepsen, I will kill you,” Happy promises.

“Oh, trust me,” Toby says, and Happy really doesn’t like the look on Toby’s face, “You’re going to love the song.” He starts scrolling through his phone, looking far too pleased with himself.

“You going to play the song or what?” Happy asks. “Because if this is going to take a while, I’m going to go get a snack.”

“Nope,” Toby says. “Ready.” He sits in his big easy chair. “Play it again, Jeeves.”

“That’s – that’s not the phrase.”

“I don’t care,” Toby says. He presses play. “Dance for me baby.”

Happy immediately recognizes the song from the first few notes. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope,” Toby says. “Dance to Pony!”

Happy groans. “I hate how nineties you are.” But she has to admit – she likes the song, and she’s got a plan. She swings her hips to the slow, drawn out beat, watching as Toby’s eyes lock on her body. She slides her hands up the sides of her body, fingertips catching on the sides of the shirt. She gets a shiver down her spine as the fabric falls back against her skin, grinning at the look on Toby’s face.

“What, you surprised?” Happy asks.

Toby nods. “Uh, yeah. This is new.” She watches his cheeks flush pink. “Don’t stop, please.”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Happy says, stepping toward Toby. She slides onto his lap, running her hands up and down his bare chest. “And apparently that’s why.”

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Toby groans, gripping at her hips.

Happy laughs, grinding her hips down on his lap. “I kind of do.”

She drops her head down, lips barely touching Toby’s. She can feel his ragged breath, can taste the desperation in his moans. Every time he moves to kiss her, she pulls away.

“Oh, this is just cruel,” he breathes. When Happy pulls away his pupils are blown, his cheeks flushed. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

She shrugs as the music plays the last few notes. “It’ll be a good death, though, right?”

He nods deliriously.

She leans in and kisses him, finally, at the end of the song, hands sliding all over each other.

“I like that dare,” Toby mumbles. “Can I dare you to do that again?”

“Nope,” Happy says. “Because it’s my turn.”

Toby looks worried. “Uh oh. Should I be worried?”

“Truth or dare?” Happy asks, going back into still-standing part of their blanket fort.

“You can’t answer a question with a question,” Toby laughs. When he gets into the fort he rests on top of Happy. She hooks her legs around his hips, anchoring him closer. “Though that feels like a yes.”

Happy falls back to the floor with a grin. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Toby says, kissing Happy’s nose.

Happy thinks about it. She was going to dare Toby to streak up and down their driveway. She wasn’t expecting him to say truth. She just stares at him.

“You going to ask me or not?” Toby asks. “Because if you can’t figure it out, I think you’ll have to take an article of clothing off.” He winks.

Happy rolls her eyes. “Ugh, fine. What do you consider your most pointless degree?”

“No,” Toby says, “no way.”

“What?”

“You can’t use that as your truth!” he exclaims.

Happy stares at him. “Why not?”

“This is a chance for you to ask me weird things, you know?” Toby says, running his hands up and down Happy’s sides. She has to admit, it’s distracting her. “Make me divulge my greatest secrets.”

“Why do you love me?” Happy blurts out.

Toby blinks. “What?”

“That’s my question,” Happy says, refusing to back down. She didn’t mean to ask the question – she was going to deflect as long as she could – but now she’s asked it. And she wants to know. “Why do you love me?”

Toby looks at her. “Everything.” He sits back, folding his legs underneath himself. She’s almost used to this look on his face by now – soft yet penetrating, like he’s reading every chapter of Happy’s life story and eager to read more. Almost.

She smiles at him. “Really?”

“Of course,” Toby says. He reaches out for Happy and she lets him pull her into his lap. She can’t help but notice the change in tone from just minutes ago. “But that’s not a good enough answer.”

“No, it’s fine,” Happy says. “It was a weird question, you don’t have to –”

“You’re brilliant,” Toby says, tucking a curl behind Happy’s ear. “I’ve always been enamored of your brain, of the way you see the world and can deconstruct and reconstruct anything in your mind. You know every fact and every piece of knowledge related to mechanics,” he kisses her forehead, “and, somehow, you know everything about me.” His smile is paralyzing – Happy was wrong. She isn’t even almost used to this. “You make me feel safe, Happy. Whole. Like I’m finally home after all these years.”

“You’re getting sappy,” Happy says, poking at Toby’s chest. He catches her hand and kisses her palm.

“It’s you,” Toby replies, “I’m always going to be sappy when it comes to you.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “Oh, god, now you’re getting ridiculous.”

“I love you because you’re a really good kisser,” Toby continues, “and you’re obnoxiously good in bed, but I should have expected that. You’ve saved my life more times than I can count and I’m always looking forward to seeing you, no matter what reason.”

“All of that is completely accurate,” Happy says, grinning at him. She shifts so she’s straddling Toby’s lap.

“You want me to keep going?” Toby asks. “Or do you have a better idea?”

“You can keep going,” Happy mumbles. She presses a kiss to Toby’s jaw. “This is kind of fun.”

“I’m – it’s hard to think when you’re doing that,” Toby says, resting his hands on the small of Happy’s back. They curl at the hem of her shirt. “But I think you’re funny. And you make me smile. Also, you kick my butt at, like, everything. Which I shouldn’t find hot but I really,” he catches her lips, “really do.”

She kisses back, looping her arms around his neck. Toby loses his balance and falls backward, pulling down a part of the fort with him. The blue fleece blanket Paige got Toby for Christmas falls on top of the two of them.

“See, this went from sexy to unsexy rather quickly,” Toby mumbles, voice muffled from the blanket. He throws the blanket off of them. “My turn. Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Happy replies, untangling herself.

“Oh, come on,” Toby says, pouting. “Why won’t you pick truth?”

“I already picked truth once,” Happy replies.

“Pretty please?” Toby asks, pouting.

Happy sighs. “Fine. Truth.”

Toby grins. “What’s your favorite thing that I do?”

Happy thinks for a moment. “Probably that you understand and listen when I screw up,” Happy replies quietly. “And that you believe in me.”

When she finally looks at him, he looks dumbfounded. “I was expecting you to make that sexy and instead you made it real.” He kisses her forehead. “God, I love you.”

Happy grumbles and lets Toby pull her close. “I think I misunderstood the question.”

“No,” Toby sighs, “you answered it in the best way possible.”

She turns and kisses him, because words are nice and all but she likes this part too. Toby’s hands go for the sides of her face as she pulls him on top of her, collapsing more of their blanket fort on top of them. Toby laughs as he tries kicking the blanket off, but then it tangles in their legs more and they get stuck.

“I know I’ve said we’re wrapped around each other, but this is ridiculous,” Toby says. Happy thinks she sees him wink in the dim light of the flashlights.

Happy groans. “Oh, let me handle it.” She hooks her leg around Toby’s hip, shifting so she’s on top of him.

“We’re still tangled,” he mumbles as Happy kisses him. “This didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah, it did,” Happy says. “I got on top. That was my goal.”

“Oh, you little sneak,” Toby laughs. Happy pulls off her shirt and throws it. When it lands on another part of the blanket fort the blanket falls. “We’re just making a big ol’ mess,” Toby says.

“Yeah?” Happy asks. She fumbles for Toby’s belt. “Well let’s make it a bigger mess.”

“I fucking love you,” Toby groans. Their attempts at undressing are a far cry from graceful, but when Happy accidentally rolls over on Toby’s hand while trying to kick off her jeans Toby starts tickling her, and they get even more tangled. It’s hot and dark, the flashlights obscured by the falling blankets, so they go by touch. Happy pushes the blankets as far away as she can and feels her way to Toby’s mouth, dragging her lips from his collarbone up to his lips. His hands grip her hips as she shifts, settling herself on top of him as slowly as she can manage.

“Oh, now you’re just being mean,” Toby laughs. He rolls them over and they bump into the couch, pushing it just far enough away from the other furniture that the final blanket falls on top of them.

“Where’s your face?” Happy asks. “I think I just made out with one of the flashlights.”

“Better than getting a face full of the couch,” Toby replies. “Here – just try –” They bump foreheads. “That didn’t work.”

“This is the darkest that LA has ever been,” Happy says, finally catching Toby’s lips. She rolls her hips up against him. “Though it’s kind of fun. Like being blindfolded.”

Toby twists his hips, making Happy gasp and clutch at the blankets. “You’ve been blindfolded before?”

Happy laughs, pulling him down on top of her, desperate to feel his weight on her body. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Toby laughs, kissing her as he moves again. She’s always surprised by how quickly they find their rhythm, even today despite the darkness. She can’t see a damn thing in this blackout, but she thinks she can tell what Toby looks like by sound, touch.

They know each other so well at this point that no moment is wasted. There’s no fumbling, no confusion in where to touch or move to elicit the desired response. Happy’s pretty sure she’s the first one who ever found out how Toby reacts if you run your nails up his spine, and it works even better in the dark.

“Oh, god, I love you,” Toby moans into Happy’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Happy kisses him in response. “Yeah, I know,” she mutters against his lips.

She’s incredibly annoyed about how good he always is at this, the dorky demeanor masking somebody who’s either naturally gifted or has had an absurd amount of practice.

“I’m – ”

“Oh, I know,” Toby interrupts. “I can tell.” His voice is practically a growl, the way he gets when he knows she’s close and knows it’s all on him to get her there. “Truth or dare?”

“Now?” Happy whines. She rolls her hips for more friction, desperate for some sort of release. The tension is building and all she wants is to let go.

“Choose,” he whispers in her ear.

Happy whimpers. “Dare,” she whispers. A few more seconds past of languid, lazy thrusts from Toby, enough to get Happy a little bit annoyed. “Come on, what?”

Toby leans down and kisses underneath her ear. “I dare you to come,” he says.

Happy laughs, the mood completely shattered. “Are you kidding me?”

“I thought it would work!” Toby says, sounding disappointed.

Happy’s practically in hysterics. “That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Okay, can we stop laughing and get back to business?” She can hear the pout in his voice.

“Well, you’re the one who left me hanging, so,” she rolls her hips, “call it a yes.”

It doesn’t take long for everything to build back up for both of them, and Happy turns, pushing Toby to the floor to take control.

“Truth or dare,” she whispers.

“Can we do this later?” Toby asks. His thrusts grow erratic, like he’s losing control. Happy doesn’t want to admit how close she is – she wants to mess with his head just a little bit longer.

“Choose,” Happy says.

“Oh, now you’re just trying to get me back for earlier,” Toby complains.

Happy rolls her hips just right, hitting that spot inside her that sends sparks through her eyes and she lets it wash over her. She kisses him, moaning against his lips as she comes.

“No fair,” Toby laughs. “You always go first.” Happy rolls her hips a couple more times, just enough to get Toby to grip her thighs and call her name. She always feels a weird sense of pride in these moments, when Toby loses himself in her.

She leans down and presses a kiss to his lips. “I think we made the most out of this blackout, how about you.”

Toby stretches, hitting Happy in the shoulder in the dark. “Sex on the floor is a lot more difficult than I expected.”

Happy scoffs. “Meaning?”

“Not enough bounce,” he replies, like it’s a normal thing to say. “You have to get a little bit of spring in it.”

Happy’s about to fight him on that, but then, after a minute, realizes she agrees. “You’ve made me weird,” she mumbles.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I knew what you meant and, worse, I agree with you.” With a yawn she rolls over a couple of times to get another blanket to throw over herself and Toby.

“And it’s a damn good brand of weird,” Toby assures her. He’s quiet for a moment. “You’re falling asleep, aren’t you.”

“Am not,” Happy mumbles. Her eyes are already shut.

“Are too,” Toby replies. He pulls her close.

Happy pillows her head on Toby’s chest and yawns again, letting sleep overtake her. She’s not sure what time it is, the blackout taking down all their digital clocks, but she doesn’t care. She’s good here.

“Are we going to bed or just hanging out in here?” Toby asks.

Happy doesn’t reply. Her silence will answer for her.

~

“Oh, what the hell?” Happy mumbles. She kicks off the blankets and checks the time on her phone. Three in the morning. “Why are the lights on?”

“Power must be back,” Toby mumbles. He’s face down, using one of the balled-up pillows as a pillow. Happy leans over and presses a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I’ll turn them off,” she says. She stands up and wraps a blanket around herself, turning off the lights across the apartment.

“You look good in that blanket,” Toby calls.

“Yeah? Well I’ll look better sleeping in the bed,” Happy says. She stumbles as she walks over to Toby. “Come on. Off to bed.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Toby says. He yawns as he stands up, dragging a blanket behind him. “Shouldn’t let the lights go out on the boat again.”

“What?” Happy asks. She has to lift the blanket up so she doesn’t fall over again, and it’s only then that she realizes the air conditioning came on and it’s freezing in their bedroom.

“The seas are calm tonight,” Toby mumbles. “You’re my pirate queen.” He face plants back into the bed. “Night night.”

“Oh, goody,” Happy sighs, curling up next to him. He pulls her as close as he can with blankets wrapped around them. “You talk in your sleep now.”

“Nah,” Toby says, laughing. “I just like messing with you.”

Happy reaches back and whacks him on the back of the head. “Asshole.”

He kisses her neck. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I wrote about half of this on the flight home from Texas. But the first half!


End file.
